What the years have done
by Sutori
Summary: It's been years since Dexter and Dee-Dee have seen eachother. What will happen when Dexter suddenly decides to go to one of Dee-Dee's performances in New York? DexterXDeeDee
1. Chapter 1

Dexter glanced at his watch quickly before he darted his eyes back to his sister, dancing on stage.

"C'mon Dee-Dee, how long can 'Swan Lake' go on?" Dexter asked impatiently.

He sighed when the music finally stopped and there was applause from the crowd. Dexter watched as all of the ballerinas lined up on stage and took a bow. Dee-Dee was in the middle, she was wearing a gorgeous, white ballerina outfit that was decorated with pearls and diamonds. She stood out from the crowd as she flashed her perfect smile and pulled her beautiful blonde hair behind her small ear. Roses were thrown all across the stage from fans in the audience. Dexter frowned at this, since this would take the excitement out of the bouquet of roses that he was going to give to Dee-Dee. He shifted his weight a bit, sometimes switching the bouquet from hand to hand, until finally the ballerinas began to appear backstage, where they were met by their husbands, boyfriends, parents, or friends. Most everyone had a bouquet to give to their special ballerina, but Dexter's were special. He didn't simply buy the roses in a store, he grew them himself. He had tested different chemicals for months until he finally grew a rose that was Dee-Dee's favorite color, periwinkle. He had been waiting for this moment for almost a year now. This was Dee-Dee's dream, after years of practice she was finally a professional ballerina, and Dexter was determined to greet her with a bouquet of flowers when she left the stage in all her glory. However, Dexter's hands began to shake and he started to sweat when the moment began to draw near. He thought it would all go perfectly in these past months but now he wasn't so sure. He hadn't even seen his sister in years, how would she react when she saw him? What would she say? Dexter's heart began to race when he saw Dee-Dee emerge from the curtains that led to the backstage. She smiled and waved at everyone, congratulating every ballerina she passed. Dexter began to walk toward her when she collapsed into a chair and began to unlace her slippers.

"Um...Dee-Dee..." He mumbled quietly.

The ballerina looked up at him and Dexter stared into her deep blue eyes.

She looked at him, confused, "Wow, that's a familiar name. The only people that call me that are my parents and my...well, my brother _used_ to."

"Dee-Dee, it's me, Dexter." He told her.

She went silent, staring at him for mere moments that seemed like an eternity to the orange haired scientist.

"Dexter?" She gasped.

Before Dexter could say anything, he was being suffocated by Dee-Dee's immense bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly, "I thought you were in Phoenix."

"I came back to watch you perform." He said, raising the bouquet of periwinkle roses so that Dee-Dee could see them.

"Oh! You even got me roses in my favorite color!" She squealed as she took the bouquet and cradled it in her arms, "I can't believe you came all the way to New York just to watch me perform! I thought you hated my hobby."

Dexter shrugged, "You're my sister, I might as well support you in what you do. And besides, you looked great up there. It seems like it was only yesterday that you were practicing in your room and now you're the center of attention in a master theater in New York City."

"Well what about your dream?" Dee-Dee asked, "Did you ever become a scientist?"

"Yeah, I did, you just can't tell because I left my lab coat and gloves in Phoenix." He said.

Dee-Dee giggled, "So what are you working on now?"

"Rocket and space science, I'm helping NASA with their next mission. But I also work on the cure to cancer in my free time." Dexter told her.

Dee-Dee lighting hit him on the shoulder and smiled, "Look at what we grew up to be! You're a rocket scientist and I'm a professional dancer! I guess success runs in the family."

Dexter chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. Even though our parents weren't great we still turned out okay."

Dee-Dee smiled as she looked down at the bushel of roses in her arms, "I'm glad, you know, that you came and all."

"It's no big deal." He said, "I had some vacation days saved up anyway."

"So...do you have to leave soon?" Dee-Dee asked, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Dexter shook his head, "No, I have the whole weekend off. My boss said I deserved it."

Dee-Dee squealed in excitement and once again hugged her brother, "Do you have a hotel room yet? Because if you don't, you could crash with me in my apartment."

"Thanks, Dee-Dee." Dexter managed to gasp out when all of the air was being squeezed out of him.

Dee-Dee immediately let go and backed away, "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

"I can tell." Dexter chuckled as he gasped in two gulps of air.

"At least I squeezed your chest instead of your head. How did you get so tall anyway?" Dee-Dee asked as she stood on her tip-toes so she could be eye to eye with her brother.

Dexter shrugged, "I had a growth spurt while I was in Phoenix. Maybe there were some growth hormones in some of the chemicals I was dealing with."

Dee-Dee laughed, "Yeah, maybe, anyway, it's getting pretty late. Let me go change then we can go."

Dexter nodded, "Okay, I'll stay where I am."

Dee-Dee smiled at him one more time before she skipped off to her dressing room, roses still in hand.

Dexter sighed and collapsed into the chair that his sister had just minutes ago.

"_It went better than I thought._" He thought to himself, "_At least she doesn't hate me._"

At this point, all of the ballerinas and their families were beginning to file out of the building, flowers, tutus and all.

"_Has Dee-Dee always been alone after the show?_" He thought to himself, now feeling guilty, "_No wonder she was so happy when she saw me._"

"Dexter? Dexter? Dexter!" Dee-Dee yelled.

Dexter snapped out of his dream state and immediately looked up at his sister, fully dressed in New York styled fashions.

"Well don't you look fancy." He noted, looking her up and down.

Dee-Dee giggled, "I get paid a lot, and the best way to spend a pay check is by shopping for clothes."

Dexter chuckled, "Well that's your opinion. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

Dee-Dee nodded and helped Dexter out of the small chair before wrapping her arms around one of his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you came, Dexter." She said sweetly.

A light blush appeared on Dexter's cheeks, so he quickly looked away from the cute girl hanging, no, _clinging_ onto his arm, hoping that the heat would leave his face, praying that his sister didn't see the pink arise on his cheeks.

"N—No problem." He stuttered.

"C'mon." She said as she pulled him along, "I'll get us a taxi."

"Lead the way." Dexter said as Dee-Dee pulled him out the door and into the cold air of New York City.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, this wasn't a very long chapter but that's only because it was an introduction to the whole story. It goes _way_ longer from here, so look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is where I live." Dee-Dee said as she led her elder brother into her apartment.

It was bigger than Dexter expected but still not good enough. His sister acted like a princess she should live like one too.

"This is probably nothing compared to your house." She said, "With the money you make I'm sure your house is colossal."

"Not really." He lied, not wanting to make his sister jealous, "It's just a little bit bigger than this place."

Dee-Dee placed Dexter's roses in a glass vase and began filling it with water while Dexter looked around. There were trophies, flowers, things that Dee-Dee had in her room as a kid. Dee-Dee snuck up behind him and hugged him, catching Dexter off guard.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." She told him, "I'll sleep on the couch."

He shook his head, "No, I could never do that to you, I'll sleep on the couch."

Dee-Dee thought for a moment, "How about we sleep together?"

Dexter jolted; his face began to heat up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said quickly.

She tilted her head to the side, "Why not?"

"B—Because," He said, "I'm a young man, and you're a young woman, and things could get...inappropriate."

Dee-Dee stared at him for a moment then started bursting out laughing. Dexter became confused, completely oblivious to what caused Dee-Dee's reaction.

"You're so funny!" She laughed, "Like I would ever sleep with you, you're my _brother_!"

Dexter sighed.

"_She's still a closed-minded person."_ He thought.

Dee-Dee wrapped her arms around Dexter's and guided him to her bedroom.

"I promise I won't _touch_ you while you're sleeping." Dee-Dee joked.

"Dee-Dee," Dexter started to say, "This is a serious matter!"

She rolled her eyes, "Blah, blah, blah, whatever!"

They entered the bedroom and Dee-Dee closed the door.

"Dee-Dee, I don't think..." Dexter tried to say, but his breathing stopped when Dee-Dee started to pull her shirt over her head, revealing her black, lacy bra.

Dexter's pants began to feel very tight, and it felt like he couldn't drag his eyes away from her. Her perfect form, her slender curves, Dexter started to sweat. Dee-Dee looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He knees began to shake, "I—I—I've never seen a girl undress in front of me before..."

Dee-Dee rolled her eyes, "Quit acting like that."

"Acting like what?" He asked.

"Like you're being turned on by your sister!" Dee-Dee yelled, "We both know that would never happen so quit pretending!"  
"But I'm not!" Dexter suddenly yelled, though, he wished he hadn't.

Dee-Dee stared at him, "What do you mean?"

Dexter sighed and sat down on the bed, "Nothing."

"You....you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" Dee-Dee asked in utter horror.

"Dee-Dee, please understand, I've never had a solid relationship. This kind of thing is nor..." Dexter tried to explain but was silent when a hard sting was felt of his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dee-Dee yelled, lowering the hand that she had slapped him with, "I'm your sister!"  
"I'm trying to tell you Dee-Dee," Dexter started to explain, "This is perfectly normal. Since I've never really had any female companionship it's natural for me to have feelings for one that's close to me."

"A family member is just _too_ close!" Dee-Dee yelled.

"Dee-Dee..." Dexter tried to start again.

"Don't call me that!" Dee-Dee shouted, "You're never allowed to call me that again!"

"But I've been calling you that ever since we were little." Dexter said.

"Only my family and close friends can call me that!" Dee-Dee yelled, "You're no longer my brother, you're just some sick pervert!"

"Dee-Dee..." Dexter tried to reason with her as he took a step closer.

"Don't get near me!" She yelled before picking up a few shirts from the pile clothes on the floor and flinging them at her brother.

"Ah! Dee-Dee! Stop it! Hey!" Dexter yelled as tons of bargain clothes flew at him.

"Get out!" Dee-Dee yelled, "I never want to see you again!"

"Dee-Dee, be reasonable..." Dexter tried once more.

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed, "My name is Delilah! Don't call me anything else but that!"

"Dee—I mean...Delilah, I think you're taking this too far. Plenty of relatives date in the U.S." Dexter tried again.

"_Date_!?" She screeched, "You want me to _date_ you!?"

"N—No! I didn't mean it that way, honest!" Dexter tried to explain, but not fast enough for the clothes were flying at him again.

"Get out right now!" Dee-Dee screeched.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dexter repeatedly said as he backed out of her bedroom and into the main hall of the apartment.

"Get out and never come back! I never want to see your face again!" Dee-Dee screamed.

Dexter was backed out into the hall of the apartment building before he heard a loud slam then complete silence. Dexter was out in the hall, alone, with some of Dee-Dee's shirts.

"Oh god!" He moaned as he buried his face in his hands, "I come back after all these years and I have to fuck it all up!"  
He stumbled to his feet then lazily moped down the hall toward the elevator of the apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter groaned as sat up in the uncomfortable bed and rubbed his eyes. When he pulled his hand away he saw an extremely attractive woman getting dressed at the foot of the bed.

"I took my pay." She said, "Your wallet was easy to find."

Dexter seemed dazed as to what was going on.

"You must've suffered a little heartbreak, is that why you hired me?" She asked.

"Heart....break?" Dexter mumbled.  
"You kept on moaning 'Dee-Dee! Dee-Dee!' while we did it. Is she your girlfriend?" The woman asked.

Dexter slowly shook his head.

The woman shrugged, "She must've been your crush then."

The woman picked up her purse and left the room without another word.

Only then did Dexter think back and remember what happened the previous night. After being thrown out of Dee-Dee's apartment he stumbled to a nearby motel. There he found a card on his bedside table that was advertising hookers. Dexter groaned when he remembered calling the number then ordering one to come over to the motel. He felt like such an idiot for doing what he did last night.

"God!" He yelled, "Why did I have to fuck things up with Dee-Dee!?"

He grabbed his clothes, which were lying on the floor, and quickly put them on. He took out his wallet and opened it.

"Damn hooker," He hissed, "She took two-hundred more than what she was supposed to!"

Dexter sighed and put the wallet in his back pocket, "I guess there's no reason for me to stay in New York any longer. I might as well go back to Phoenix."

A thought then occurred to Dexter, a thought that brought him the tiniest bit of hope.

"Maybe she's cooled down from last night." He said hopefully.

He quickly ran out the door of the hotel room, destined for Dee-Dee's apartment building.

"What do you want?" Dee-Dee's hissed when she opened the door to her apartment and discovered her brother standing there.

"Dee—I mean...Delilah, I want to explain about last night..." Dexter tried to say.

She grimaced, "You mean the part where you admitted that you got horny over your sister?"

"I didn't get horny!" He yelled.

"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see your face again?" She hissed.

"Delilah, please forgive me, I didn't mean it like that. I was just bringing up that the situation was awkward." He tried to say.

"Awkward for you because you're the only one who thinks of it that way!" She yelled.

Dexter groaned, "Please listen....I'll leave if you want me to. But I just want you to know that I still love you as my sister."

"You probably love me more than that." Dee-Dee hissed.

Dexter groaned once more, "Please stop this Delilah, why can't you accept that it was just a misunderstanding?"  
"It wasn't a misunderstanding," Dee-Dee said, "I know what you were thinking."

"Dee-Dee, I just want us to be friends again!" Dexter begged.

Dee-Dee stuck up her nose, "Get out of my sight! Get out of New York! Get out of my life!"

"But..." Dexter started to say.

"I never want to see you again!" Dee-Dee yelled, "Don't you ever come to one of my shows again!"  
Dexter's eyes widened his shock. His gritted his teeth together then suddenly stepped into her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Dee-Dee yelled, "Get out!"

Dexter suddenly grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. Dexter was furious. If Dee-Dee hated him, then he would have to _force_ her to like him again.

"Shut up you slut!" He yelled at her.

Dee-Dee froze.

"I've been working my ass off for fifteen years! For fifteen fucking years I've wanted to see you! Finally, when I come to see you in New York, you suddenly want me out of your life!?"

"Because you shouldn't look at your sister that way!" Dee-Dee yelled. She yelped when a hard slap landed on her cheek.

"Don't talk until I tell you to, slut!" He barked, "Now listen, I love you and there's nothing you can do to stop those feelings! So quit being a little twat and forgive me _now_!"

"I'll never forgive you!" She yelled, tears in her eyes.

Dexter stared at her. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his lips, "Fine, then I'll just have to teach you to love me."

"H-Huh?" Dee-Dee gasped.

Dexter leaned in and licked his lips, "I'll make you wet and dirty all over. You'll be screaming my name at the top of your lungs. You'll be begging for me to go harder, faster, deeper."

"D-Dexter!" Dee-Dee gasped but was silenced when Dexter placed his lips over hers.


End file.
